pluto_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Fleet
Fleet (aka Trevor Wilson) is an Enhanced Individual that serves as a P.L.U.T.O. Agent. His powers include Super Speed, Enhanced Durability, and Enhanced Regeneration. Fleet rates a 5 on the Meier Threat Assessment Scale. Biography Origin Trevor Wilson was born to David and Alice Wilson on August 12, 1992. Growing up in Queens, Trevor was a gifted student, and was placed in an advanced learning program rather quickly. Coupled with camps and academic extra curriculars, Trevor grew into a brilliant young scientist. He was immediately admitted to M.I.T. at age 16. There, he specialized in Thermodynamics. Trevor joined a Masters program at age 19, and ventured to Eastern Europe on a research trip for his dissertation. While there, he spotted what appeared to be a small meteorite impact. Approaching the impact site to investigate, Trevor discovered a man laying in the crater. He beckoned Trevor forward, claiming to be the Avatar of Hermes. Before the man died, he bid Trevor take his boots as his own, and become the new Avatar of Hermes. Skeptical, but respecting the man’s wishes, Trevor equipped the boots, which magically altered themselves to his size. He then felt a rush of energy and power, and then a sharp pain all throughout his body as he felt his physicality increase. The most drastic change, however, was when Trevor had the ability to sprint at speeds never before possible. From that day forward, he was Fleet. The Avatar of Hermes Trevor began a life of vigilante work, using his powers to fight crimes on the streets of New York. He found that his speed enhanced many aspects of his life, including neural processing. Because of this, Trevor was able to earn his Master’s in record time. After this, he traveled to Cambridge to speak with Professor Winston Rockwell, an expert on Greek Mythology. After studying under the professor, Trevor demonstrated his new powers to the professor. Professor Rockwell began delving back into old texts to learn of the Avatars, to give Trevor the answers he sought. It was at this time that Trevor came into contact with another Avatar: Stormbringer, Avatar of Zeus. Stormbringer was on a quest to collect all of the Olympian artifacts in order to gain access to the dimension known as Olympus, a place of great power and the source of Bennett Rays. He attacked Fleet, and killed Professor Rockwell. Fleet managed to escape, but he knew that Stormbringer would pursue him. Bottle Rocket and P.L.U.T.O. Not long after returning to New York, Stormbringer was able to track Fleet down. They fought in the streets of New York City, and Fleet was seemingly defeated when an Enhanced Individual known as Bottle Rocket came to his aid. Together, Bottle Rocket and Fleet were able to drive Stormbringer back. After defeating the villain, agents of the Planetary League for Unusual Threat Observation had arrived and were conducting their mass erasures and their battle clean up. An agent known as Triple-A warned Fleet and Bottle Rocket that they were on P.L.U.T.O.’s radar. P.L.U.T.O. then apprehended Stormbringer. Powers and Abilities Super Speed Fleet's use of Hermes' Boots allow him to travel at speeds up to Mach 4, but it is believed that with effort, he could travel much faster. Using his speed, Fleet is able to hit his opponents with precision and power. Enhanced Physicality Fleet's powers enhance his physical form, allowing him to lift and push more weight than a normal human. On the Davis Superhuman Strength Scale, Fleet rates a 3/10, meaning he can lift up to a ton and a half with moderate effort. Enhanced Mental Prowess Fleet's powers enhance his mental abilities, allowing him to process and solve problems faster. This extends to his reflexes, making him difficult to hit. Accelerated Healing Fleet's speed spreads through his body, allowing him to metabolize and heal faster than an average human. However, Fleet must also consume mass amounts of calories in order to keep his body operating at peak conditions.